no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
is the first chapter of Atsuko Asano's No.6 manga. Shion meets Nezumi, four years later with Safu he witnesses people dying from a parasitic wasp and suspects a cover up. Chapter One Overview A young boy runs through a cave bleeding, resolving to live. In the city of No.6, student Shion is moved up to higher classes along with Safu. During a storm on Shion’s twelfth birthday at home he opens the doors then find's someone has entered. The intruder holds Shion by the neck yet he offers to bandage his wounds, and Shion does not tell his mother of his presence when she calls. Shion stitches his bullet wound and see’s on the news that Nezumi is a wanted fugitive. Falling asleep Shion wakes up in the morning to find that Nezumi has left. Four years later, Shion is sixteen and working as a park manager where he notices a walking droid on camera where a deceased person is found in the park, he tells Safu about the nature of this death. He remembers how Yoshi withdrew his acceptance offers and moved Shion and his mother from Kronos to Lost Town. Safu is leaving to study abroad but asks for Shion’s sperm wanting to make love with him. A mouse jumps up to Shion’s shoulder and he glimpses Nezumi in the crowd, he then heads home to find his mother, thinking something is going to happen and receives a call from Safu. Checking in for work, Shion witnesses Yamashi die and rapidly age with a wasp emerging from his neck. Utterly shocked Shion wonders what on earth is going on in this city. Characters in Order of Appearance * Nezumi - an escaped convict seen at twelve and then sixteen years old. * Shion - a student of No.6 who loses his status for helping Nezumi when he was twelve, sen four years later. * Safu - Shion's friend who they have known one another since they were two. * Karan - Shion's Mother who is also banished to Lost Town where she takes up being a baker. * Yamashi - An official of No.6 who rescinds Shion's opportunities. * Yoshi - A work colleague of Shion's who is seen dying from a parasitic wasp. Complete Synopsis The chapter begins with young Nezumi walking in a dark cave, holding his wounded shoulder. In the large walled city of No.6 people laud the distinguishing features as students pledge their loyalty to the city. Shion is one such student and at school with his fellow students, pledging his loyalty to the Holy City of No. 6. Afterwards, the teacher announces that Shion will be going to the advanced ecology course, and a two of Shion's fellow students tease him for it. Safu backs him up, and when the students turn to pick on Safu’s sweater, Shion kindly compliments her, saying it “gives him a warm feeling”. The scene changes to Chronos, the residential district of the elites, during a storm on September seventh 2013, Shion's birthday. Shion talks about his life as an elite, he is pleased a typhoon is brewing outside his home and he opens the window to stand in the storm. Being outside in the wind and rain gives Shion a strong desire to break and destroy - break and destroy what, he doesn't know - so he screams to let his frustration out. The Environment Control System in Shion's room notifies Shion it will auto-lock the room in a few seconds, and Shion returns inside to switch it off. When he turns around again, he sees Nezumi, bleeding, and rushes to help him, but Nezumi responds by grabbing him by the neck. Shion comments about Nezumi’s unique eye color. Shion tells Nezumi he will treat his wounds, but before Nezumi releases him completely, Karan calls Shion's room, asking him to close his window and come down for dinner. When Shion doesn't turn him in, Nezumi releases Shion, who begins to treat his wounds. He's surprised to find that Nezumi has been shot, claiming that nobody in No. 6 would shoot another person. Shion treats Nezumi’s wound and the two introduce themselves; then Shion gives Nezumi new clothes and leaves the room. Downstairs in the kitchen, he sees a news article in which Nezumi is shown as a fugitive criminal, and Shion wonders how, exactly, Nezumi managed to sneak into the city from the West Block. Shion tells Nezumi it's impossible for him to escape, but Nezumi replies that the city is full of holes and its perfection is a lie. Shion claims he never thought the city was ideal; Nezumi tells him he's weird and points out the troubles Shion might get into for helping him. Nezumi proceeds to tease Shion, and when Shion angrily tries to grab him Nezumi pins him to the bed. Nezumi puts the spoon he was holding to Shion's throat, telling him that if it was a knife he would be dead. Instead of fearing Nezumi, Shion is amazed by his skills, and Nezumi falls on top of him, saying once again how weird he is. ** Four years later, Shion is working in Forest Park Administration Office, maintaining the robots that clean the park, with Yamase-san. When they notice Unit 3 is acting weird, Shion and Yamase find a body in the park. While Yamase calls to report the death to the Public Security Bureau Shion notes that although the man was dead for no more than a few minutes, rigor mortis had already set in. Next, Shion tells Safu the story of the death and Safu tells him it's impossible. Then she asks why he didn't go to the advanced program all of these years ago, and Shion has a flashback about his interrogation by Rashi and subsequent loss of elite privileges. Shion thinks about how he moved to Lost Town and how Safu was the only friend who stayed in touch with him after that happened. He also notes how he would choose to help Nezumi again, in spite of the consequences. Safu then tells him the news that she’s going abroad to study and that before she goes she would like to have his sperm. Shion is shocked, but then Safu reveals that what she really wants is the sex, and Shion is only more surprised by her request. Yet he promises he'll think about it and give her his answer when she comes back from her two years abroad. As Safu turns to leave, a rat appears on Shion's shoulder, and Nezumi's voice tell him he's “still a nutcase”. Shion runs to look for Nezumi, but is unsuccessful and eventually returns home. Safu calls him to say her farewells and tell him she loves him. The next day Shion goes to work again. Yamase tells him the body they had found belonged to a man of age 31, and Shion doubts the Security Bureau for manipulating information because the they refuse to let the man's wife see the body. Yamase is horrified by Shion's protest, but then he collapses. Yamase seems to grow old in mere seconds, then he falls down completely, and Shion forces himself to make as many observations about the body as possible. Then, a bee emerges from Yamase's neck. Chapter One Artwork Chapter 1/Images Chapter 1 - 1.png|A storm is incoming Chapter 1 - 2.png|Shion first see's Nezumi Chapter 1 - 3.png|Covering for him Chapter 1 - 4.png|He offers to stitch Nezumi's gun shot wound Chapter 1 - 5.png|Nezumi says thanks for the first time Chapter 1 - 6.png|News report of the fugitive Chapter 1 - 7.png|'Living people sure are warm' Chapter 1 - 8.png|Four years later Chapter 1 - 9.png|The 'perfect' city of No.6 Chapter 1 - 10.png|Safu speaks to Shion Chapter 1 - 11.png|Remembering how he had everything taken Chapter 1 - 12.png|Safu knows Shion is pretending to be jealous Chapter 1 - 13.png|Pledging unwavering loyalty Chapter 1 - 14.png|Recognising Nezumi in the crowd Chapter 1 - 15.png|A parasitic bee emerges from the deceased Memorable Quotes * “His eyes… they’re gray? I've never seen that color before.” (Shion about Nezumi) * “There are those who hunt and those who are hunted.” (Nezumi to Shion) * “This phony town is full of holes, but they've managed to fool you all into thinking it’s the ideal city.” (Nezumi to Shion) * “Living people are so warm” (Nezumi to Shion) Notable Events * Nezumi and Shion are seen meeting at twelve years old. * Safu is leaving to study abroad. * A parasitic bee is responsible for a death in the park and of a work colleague and being covered up. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Media